


sorry about your necklace

by woodsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus, Dancing, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Alec, necklaces are a thing, slight dominant Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsbane/pseuds/woodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus looked across the room at Alec as he danced to the pounding bass in the club. He made sure to pull all the tricks that Alec liked, the rotation of his hips and hooded eyes- his cat eyes peaking out every once in awhile to give the shadowhunter something extra. He parted his lips, releasing a small breath and then licked at them, knowing Alec watched his every move. Magnus could see Alec’s grip on his drink, it was so tight the glass could break. Magnus loved teasing him like this, it brought out the dominant side of Alec. The authoritative tone in his voice, the unabashed noises, the shameless bruises, he loved it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry about your necklace

**Author's Note:**

> so @warlock-magnus on tumblr reblogged a post with the tags of Magnus and his neck and necklaces and now here is 1.5k smut of it have fun

Magnus looked across the room at Alec as he danced to the pounding bass in the club. He made sure to pull all the tricks that Alec liked, the rotation of his hips and hooded eyes- his cat eyes peaking out every once in awhile to give the shadowhunter something extra. He parted his lips, releasing a small breath and then licked at them, knowing Alec watched his every move. Magnus could see Alec’s grip on his drink, it was so tight the glass could break. Magnus loved teasing him like this, it brought out the dominant side of Alec. The authoritative tone in his voice, the unabashed noises, the shameless bruises, he loved it _all._

He also wanted Alec to grow more confident in his skin, just like he is when he’s fighting. The shy, stuttering Alec he had now was wonderful, and Magnus loved that side of him as well. Right now though? He wanted to make sure he could feel Alec through the next _week._

Magnus closed his eyes completely then, running a hand down his neck to keep the show going on. He let it slide down the tendon where his collarbone and neck met, to the open shirt he was wearing, and he circled one of his necklaces too as he made his way down to his skin tight black jeans. He knew this outfit drove Alec crazy, and he was surprised that he wasn’t jumped on the spot before they came down to the club. He saw the wild look in Alec’s eyes when he showed him though, he just had to rile him up a little more. 

Magnus could say that his task was accomplished. He saw Alec maneuver through the mass of bodies to get to the warlock hurriedly, and then finally meeting him, eyes blown wide. He wrapped his large, strong hands around the warlock’s waist as they pulled him closer, and the Alec brought him in for a seething kiss- one that was full of force and teeth and tongue, biting and nipping at the warlock’s lips. Their breath became ragged, the onslaught of moving tongues becoming messy. He slid his hands into Magnus’s styled hair, yanking a little to have more access as he broke the kiss to move to Magnus’s neck. He nipped at the bottom of his jaw and then made his way down, planting kisses as he went. When the shadowhunter got to the bottom of Magnus’s neck, he sank his teeth, igniting a moan from Magnus and a roll of his hips. Alec reciprocated, grinding against Magnus as his hands went under his shirt to dig into his hips- no doubt leaving light bruises. 

Alec made his way back to the warlock’s ear, biting at it before he spoke. “You are a _tease,_ Magnus Bane.”

Magnus laughed a little, breathing heavily. “Actually, I would only be a tease if you didn’t fuck me, darling. And I really, _really_ want you to.” 

Alec moaned against the warlock’s skin, and he could feel feel the vibration of it deep in his bones, the hum against Magnus’s skin growing. 

“Then why don’t you portal us upstairs, _darling_.” Alec said, the deep sultry but mocking tone evident. Magnus groaned, grabbing at Alec to follow him into the stairwell where they are alone so Magnus could portal them to the loft because stairs are not worth it right now.

The first thing Alec did when they finally got there was push Magnus against a wall, trapping him and and bringing him into another kiss, one that burned every cell in his whole body. 

Alec kissed him like he was dying, full of want and need and hunger that Magnus felt his knees start to give, but the weight of Alec pushing against him, grinding into him is holding him up. Unfortunately, not to keep him sane, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Alec parted Magnus’s lips with his tongue, exploring Magnus’s mouth like the first time he ever did it, pressing his body into him as much as he could go- and then some. Magnus’s cat eyes are glowing, and all he could do was dig his nails into the shadowhunter’s strong, muscled back to keep their bodies close. 

They reluctantly broke apart to get air, Alec looking at Magnus with lust in his eyes.

“That _shirt._ You know what that shirt does to me, Magnus.” Alec breathlessly said, tugging at it until it dropped onto the floor. He ran his hands everywhere around Magnus’s chest and sides and arms, the lasting impression of his hands covering Magnus’s skin as he moved. Their breathing slowed down, and so did their bodies a little, drinking in every little detail of one another. 

“That’s why I wore it, Alexander.” Magnus spoke, playfulness in his voice. 

“And those _jeans._ By the angel, you’re going to kill me.” He glided his hands over the side of the warlock’s jeans, admiring them in all it’s tight glory. He brushes over Magnus’s dick, the jeans not leaving much to the imagination and Magnus drew in a breath through his teeth, hitting his head against the wall behind him. Alec was too much, touching Magnus as much as possible. 

“And those necklaces…” His fingers trailed through them, running his first finger along the beads and figures. Magnus felt the chills going down his spin at the light, trickling touch of the shadowhunter running his fingers down his chest. The movement was slow, agonizingly slow, but Magnus could only sit back and watch at the flicker of Alec’s emotions, the beauty of them. 

Alec was at the longest necklace, looking at Magnus with a smirk before he yanked him by the necklace into another commanding kiss. The hand still holding tightly on his necklace, he lead Magnus to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. And really, Magnus should mention how many times they have done this for Alec not to trip over anything as they get there, but there are more important things, like Alec pushing him down on the bed with as much force that Magnus bounced off the bed slightly. Magnus was completely _done._

Alec tore his shirt off, and went for his jeans next as Magnus tugged his own jeans off, with a little difficulty. Alec then crawled onto the warlock, biting everywhere that skin was- his chest and abs and hips, actually toying with the necklaces that Magnus still had on with his tongue. All the while Magnus writhed against the sheets, wanting Alec inside him. 

Alec, having read Magnus’s thoughts, started to go for the lube and condoms on the bedside table, already opening the cap and pouring some on his fingers.  
“Spread your legs.” Alec told Magnus, and Magnus spread his legs eagerly, even lifting his hips a little. 

Alec inserted a finger slowly, taking his time to make sure Magnus adjusted as he leaned over Magnus to whisper to him. “I’ve been staring at you all night, watching you move, putting on a show. The things you did, Magnus they should be _illegal._ ” 

“Only for you, Alexander. Only did them for- for you.” Magnus’s breath hitched at the second finger, the slow scissoring a painfully good stretch. 

“The thing you _do_ to me, Magnus, by the angel.” 

The shadowhunter’s voice sent shivers down Magnus’s spine, deep and husky and full of sex. Magnus couldn’t get enough of it, he clawed at Alec’s back to say more, more I need more. Alec complied, finally inserting a third finger in, curling them to rub against the spot that had Magnus swearing. 

“Fuck, Alec, please, _I need you now._ ” Magnus begged, and Alec beamed at him, and he went to grab the condom to roll on, coating it in more lube before finally entering Magnus slowly, sinking into heat. 

They both moaned, the tension strung out in their bodies as the feeling of heat and tight and mine form, and Alec thrusted once, slow and deliberate. Magnus didn’t know where to put his hands, the next thrust faster, and the next one faster than that. After Alec had thrusted deep inside Magnus, he arched his back at the sensation, and after that Alec was gone. He slammed into the warlock repeatedly, the sound of skin slapping and breaths and moans all mingling together, the necklaces clanging on his chest. Alec hit deep and hard, a hand sliding around one of Magnus’s necklaces again and yanked Magnus up in a sloppy kiss. Magnus clawed at his back, knowing there will be red lines going down, and the feeling of one of his necklaces actually breaking from how hard Alec is holding on to them. It all builds and builds and builds, and Magnus comes, his bones go completely jello, the bliss overcoming him in waves. 

Alec is still thrusting, the rhythm sporadic and his hip stuttering until he too comes, Magnus watched his face as it formed into the euphoric expression, riding it out. 

He crashed onto Magnus, their heavy breaths moving against each other, gathering their wits. After a minute, Alec rolled onto his side and brings Magnus closer, cuddling up. “Sorry about your necklaces.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly, snapping his fingers again to fix the necklaces and to clean the mess up. Alec chuckled, and then kissed Magnus softly. They both fell asleep like that, content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @woodsbane on tumblr :)


End file.
